Fibs
Fibs are extraterrestrial life-forms. Their main purpose is to grow from someone lying about something, and they'll grow to enormous monsters and cause destruction whenever they like. The only way to stop them is to eventually tell the truth, and the monster will shrink and vanish. Fibs have three forms. The first form is just a small ball-like shape with spots, similar to Lumpy but with an antenna. They'll grow bigger with a body and legs. Once the lie is big enough, they'll turn into giants with arms with three fingers. Tim Hodge in the How to Draw series stated they're built similar to a snowman. Fibrilous Minimus Fibrilous Minimus/Fib *'Species': Alien Fibrilous Minimus (commonly known as Fib) is the main antagonist of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. He was the first fib to land on earth. Jimmy and Jerry discovered it when it was falling into the atmosphere. He became Junior's "friend" when his dad's plate broke and Fib told him to make up a story that someone else broke it. After Junior told a few lies, Fib became gigantic and decides to destroy Bumblyburg, and holding Junior in his clutches. Suddenly, Junior discovered that Fib had only become Junior's enemy. Once Junior realized that he's the only one to stop it, he told everyone the truth, which caused Fib to shrink and disappear into non-existence. He speaks in a New Jersey-esque accent. LarryBoy did not defeat the Fib, he was squeezed until his plunger popped out and almost eaten alive. Eventually, he did help Junior down from the water tower with his remaining plunger ear. In the end, he was defeated by Junior telling the truth before he could eat Junior and Larry-Boy. Filmography *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Madame Blueberry (picture cameo) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (picture cameo) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (indirect mention) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (indirect mention) Voice Actors *Tim Gregory Fun Facts *His voice is pitch-shifted like most of the characters, but it changes as he grows. Tim's regular voice starts when the fib gains legs. Quotes * That's the things about fibs, Junior! We Grow! Now that I'm big, it's my turn to call the shots, and you belong to me! * Why don't you come and make me, little purple man?! * Even a little lie can get really big, really fast! And a big lie can just swallow you up! And Junior, you made a really big lie! Haha ha ha! The Red Fib The Red Fib *'Species': Alien After Fib's "death", another fib colored red landed on Bumblyburg, the same street. It's unknown what happened to it after the episode ended, but just like the Blue Fib, it is possibly looking for someone to help it grow. Trivia * The Red Fib makes a final appearance in the Mission, as one of the obstacles LarryBoy must avoid on the road to the Bumblyburg Aquarium, on his quest to save Alfred Asparagus. Filmography *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (cameo) Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first